Happily Ever After or Not
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: The last installment of the trilogy: "Cravings Come in Different Varieties"/It's been many years since that kidnapping...but now that Mello and Sayu have finally settled down, someone's targeting them...and their children!/Pairings:MelloxSayu MattxMisa


**A/N:**

**It's actually really scary how this trilogy ended up so dark…I hate writer's block.**

**Long time no see, followers of this series!:D This is the long-awaited last story in the trilogy of "Cravings Come in Different Varieties." If you're new or just stopping by for a sneak peek, I suggest you read that and "We Meet Again At Last" before you read this...but you don't really need to.**

**And if I feel like it, I'll even write another series as an extension of this one! :D But it might be a bit dark…and it will include Wammy's House...**

**Yeah…finally found a way to get rid of my (2 month-long) writer's block. First, listen to Lil' Wayne and Eminem curse their asses off with "No Love" ("Bitch, you get no love!") while planning the story. Then, listen to Near or L's Theme song while writing. xD**

**Eh…while you read this, you might find a few slight hints of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) in here. xD**

**MY FIRST DEATH NOTE STORY OF THE NEW YEAR!**

**Pairings: MelloxSayu MattxMisa**

**Also…Mello and Matt's jobs will be mentioned. x] They get the most obvious jobs. If Near weren't L in this, he'd probably own a toy factory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…I don't want to…unless they make L alive and Light commit suicide instead of Misa. :D**

**From now on, I'll be referring to Mello as Mihael.**

**LIGHT AND FLUFFY CHAPTER! **

**Anyways…enjoy this! I tried to lighten up the mood a bit…I will accept constructive criticism, not hate mail telling me I suck. :)**

**Why is it that I can never stop my rambling...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Once upon a time**

"_Once upon a time..."_**-Most fairytale beginnings**

* * *

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**Keehl Vacation House, **

**Winchester, England**

**3 Years and a Few Months After the Birth**

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

Laughter, screaming, giggling.

Children.

Happy, bright, shining.

"Mommy! Mommy! Myles tried to take away Mr. Bunnies again!" Miyu came running down the hallway, screaming playfully while laughing and hugging the purple bunny tightly to her chest. Myles ran after her.

"Oh?" Sayu looked up from her current book selection. Standing up and straightening her blouse, she walked away from the library and to the twins. "What did you do this time, Myles?" She tried to use a strict voice, but she just wasn't that type of person, and immediately softened. "What happened?"

He made a pouty face. "I wanted to play with him too."

"But don't you have your toys? Batman, Spiderman and such?"

"No! I want Mr. Bunnies!"

Sayu sighed, exasperated. She looked at the clock. It was 3 after 4 (3:05 for you lazy people xD), and they had already managed to get into a couple of fights. This certain fight being number 24.

"Share with Miyu, okay? It's almost snack time."

"YAY! Chocolate cookies and chocolate!" The twins ran back to the playroom.

Sayu laughed. Apparently, the chocolate obsession ran in the family.

She sat back down on the chair, and drank a sip of tea while twisting her exquisite diamond-ruby-garnet-sapphire-aquamarine-opal wedding ring. It was custom made, and cost a little fortune. Sayu always laughed at how ironic it was, a mafia leader turned billionaire.

Shortly after the twins' birth, Mello-or rather, Mihael, he didn't like to be called by Mello anymore- had made a chocolate and sweets company named Keehl's Khocolate and Sweets. At first, it was just an experiment, but it was a huge success, and quickly grew to all the corners of the world. The chocolate was made with the finest cacao beans and sugar, stirred thoroughly. The secret ingredient? If the secret was exposed, let's just say their sales would plummet quite a bit. After all, only Mihael himself knew it.

They had gotten married on a perfect, sunny day. He had proposed in the perfect place. Her mother was surprisingly cooperative, saying that if it was what made her happy, she'd let her do it. It was all perfect…too bad that her father and Light couldn't attend.

The Keehl family was currently on a vacation in Winchester away from all the paparazzi and press.

"Hmm…I really should be doing something, shouldn't I?" Sayu sighed and closed her book, placing it on the table and heading to the kitchen to make sure the butler was there to make the afternoon snacks, because the chef always somehow exploded their food.

"Durastian? Make sure Darby doesn't wield weapons in the kitchen, okay?"

Durastian sighed. Darby the chef loved to aim 100-bullet machine guns at the food. Being the Keehl household's butler was so much work. And this was just one of their 70-something vacation houses. The main house was hard to maintain. But as his Master had said before, he was "One hell of a butler."

Indeed he was. He could cook, clean, teach, do anything, really. And all at an incredible speed, too. It was only appropriate for a Keehl servant.

"Yes, my lady." Great. Was he the only servant who actually did anything useful?

The answer? Yes.

"Duras-chan! DURAS-CHAN!" Miyu and Myles came zooming down the corridor, each one clinging onto one of his suit sleeves. Durastian sighed. "Yes, young master, young lady?"

"Chocolate cookies, pwease!" Miyu made adorable doggy-eyes that he just couldn't resist. After all…his one weakness was dogs.

"Yes, right away." He walked off towards the kitchen.

* * *

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**Keehl Vacation House, **

**Winchester, England**

**Snack Time, 3:00 P.M. **

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

"Hmm…" Durastian brought out the plate of chocolate cookies and chocolate milk, to find that Miyu and Myles had fallen to sleep while waiting for him. He looked at the clock…he had only been in the kitchen for five minutes. Durastian placed the plates gently on the table and woke them up.

"Mm? Durashi-chan?" Miyu opened one sleepy eye and poked him in the face.

"…"

He sighed. Oh well. "Snack time, young master, young lady." He set the tray of delights down on the hand-crafted glass table and started feeding the children the promised cookies and milk.

* * *

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**Keehl Vacation House, **

**Winchester, England**

**Library, 7:00 P.M.**

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

Sayu sighed softly as she turned another page in the book, and didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows. Hands covered her mouth and eyes. She froze, and had a feeling of déjà vu. **(A/N:Referring to Sayu's kidnapping)** Then, she relaxed when she heard an familiar husky voice whispering in her ear, "Guess who?"

She laughed lightly and turned around, flinging her arms around the intruder. "Mihael! Don't scare me like that!"

"Mm? But you need a good scaring once in a while." He kissed her, then sat down across from her, picking up the book she was reading. "Good choice." He smirked, seeing the author's name.

"Of course it's a good choice! I chose it. Say…don't you usually get home later? After all, you've got a huge company to run."

"What? Can't spend time with my lovely wife?" He teased, smirking…again.

Then, Durastian's voice rang out, saying, "Dinner time, Master and Lady!"

She smirked back, then stood up, taking his hand. "Don't want to be late for dinner, do we?"

As they entered the dining room, Miyu and Myles' heads shot up and they rushed into the arms of their father.

"Daddy! Daddy, you're home so early!"

"Yes, I am." He laughed and looked at the food. "Thank god it's not burnt."

* * *

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**Keehl Vacation House, **

**Winchester, England**

**Sitting Room, 10:30 P.M. (Kids are in bed)**

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

"Mihael?" Sayu questioningly looked at him.

"Hm?" Mihael doing whatever he was doing and looked up. "Yes?"

"Aren't Matt and Misa coming over tomorrow?"

Matt and Misa had secretly been seeing each other behind Light's back, before it was revealed that he was Kira. Matt took over Nintendo, and was now known as the "Gamer King" of the electronic world. Once Nintendo was in his hands, he made quite a few drastic -but good- changes to the company and the sales were now skyrocketing. However, he still didn't like to be called by his real name by anyone but Misa though...it was where Myle's name came from. And Miyu was inspired by Misa.

"Oh! Ah, fan-fucking-tastic! I completely fucking-forgot all about that!"

A maid in the kitchen dropped 2 teacups and a plate, overhearing the foul language.

"Hey, lady!" He motioned at the maid that was now in the doorway, scrambling to pick up the pieces.

The maid looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Y-yes, master?"

"You're fucking fired!"

The maid dropped more plates.

"Okay, now you're fucking totally fired!"

The maid ran out of the room, frightened and partially crying.

"Pff…Isn't that overdoing it a little bit?" Sayu, while working hard on keeping on a straight face, was hysterically laughing on the inside.

"A maid is dangerous if they overhear too much..." He took out a bar of chocolate from out of nowhere and started licking it, flicking his tongue around here and sucking a bit over there.

Sayu couldn't help but envy that bar of chocolate...the way

And Mihael noticed.

This led to later events during the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**FINALLY! Mello's language is not OOC anymore! Well...not ****as OOC as that last sequel...and Matt took over Nintendo...xD!**

**AWWW! How AH-DOHRABLE are Miyu and Myles? O/O**

**Throughout this chapter, I kept accidentally spelling "Snack" as "Snake", so when I went back and edited it, (Yes, I self-edit. Too lazy to search for a beta, too awesome to have grammar/spelling errors) I was like, "Snake time? That can't be right…" xD**

…**and YES, this "Book" that is mentioned throughout this chapter will play an important role in this story and will connect this story to my BB-centric story, "Life is a Game". Try to guess what the book is titled? Guessing is so much fun. It will be revealed sometime later on…**

**The reason I'm calling Mello by his real name…some of you know, some of you don't. Depends on what spin-off Death Note books you've read. And...is it weird that I want to do an RP on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**


End file.
